Isolation
"Isolation" is the third episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on October 27, 2013 at 9/8c on AMC. Plot Synopsis In the inner courtyard, Tyreese explains to Rick, Carol and Daryl how he found Karen and David's burnt corpses; he came to see Karen, saw the blood trail on the floor, and it led him outside. Tyreese demands Rick to find who did it and bring the killer to him; when the latter tries to calm him down, he turns violent and attacks Rick, punching him in the face. Daryl holds him up, and Carol tries to stop Rick from retaliating, but it's too late. Rick charges at Tyreese, knocking him down and brutally beating his face. Daryl eventually pulls Rick off Tyreese before it goes any further. Rick looks at his severely injured hand, horrified with what he just did. Dr. S and Hershel are looking over a bite victim who got his arm amputated. Unluckily, the victim dies of blood-loss. Dr. S mournfully prepares to put him down. Later, Hershel is bandaging Rick's hand. He comments on the group's situation, and that "everything they worked so hard to keep out just found its way in" and briefs Rick of The Flu situation; it is spreading and that another council meeting is being held the next day to decide what they should do. Tyreese is seen digging graves for Karen and David. Bob approaches him, telling Tyreese to go see Hershel and make sure he's alright. Tyreese firmly says that he will only after they are buried. Bob tries to change his mind, but Tyreese glares at him and repeats "once they're in the ground." Bob starts to help him dig. Glenn suggests to Hershel that with Karen and David dead, the infection may have been cured. Sasha suddenly leaves C-Block, coughing violently. She assures Hershel that she'll go to A-Block, where all the sick people are being isolated, to see Dr. S, who is revealed to be sick as well. At the meeting the following morning, the council eventually reach the consensus that they need medical supplies for treatment. As Hershel mentions that there is an animal hospital facility nearby that could help, Glenn starts to show symptoms of The Flu. The sick are led into Cell Block A while Carol watches them, wearing a mask for protection. Suddenly, Lizzie comes over and tells Carol that she isn't feeling well. She asks if Carol can tuck her in, but Carol realizes that she might get infected. Heartbroken, Carol gives her a hug and sends her inside the cellblock to Glenn before tearing off her mask and sobbing. Outside, Carol is pumping the water, pointing out to Rick that they are running low. They agree that the next day they will go out to clean the cisterns. She suggests to Rick that he should talk to Tyreese, before leaving back to the Prison. Rick cautiously approaches Tyreese who is finishing the graves. He says he's sorry for hitting Tyreese, and then proceeds to ask him if Karen and David had any enemies or anyone who had a problem with them. Tyreese fiercely denies this then walks off, mocking Rick for spending the day "looking at water pumps" instead of trying to find the murderer. In the cell block, Rick briefly talks to Carl to look over the office block, where the most vulnerable survivors are being kept at; the kids and the elderly. Bob and Daryl fuel up a car, and Bob is disturbed when Daryl reveals that it was Zach's car. Back in A-Block Tyreese, who's there watching the sick (making sure no one will try to kill them), is asked to join the supply run for medical supplies with Daryl, Michonne and Bob. He refuses at first, but Daryl is able to convince him otherwise, saying he'll help them more in the run, looking for medicine than there, watching. He bids farewell to a sick Sasha, and leaves with the team. In the office block, Hershel decides to go into the woods, hoping to find herbs to treat the patients. After a tense moment with Carl saying he can't leave, they reach an agreement where Carl goes out with him. Outside, Hershel comments that he'd be good without him, and remarks how peaceful it is out there. How safe is out there compared to the Prison. Carl denies, pointing out to a nearby, severely-decomposed walker, and soon one more shows up. Carl prepares to shoot it, but Hershel stops him and tells him that he doesn't need to. They leave the place with the herbs, with Carl remarking how peaceful it was. Rick goes to the Tombs and investigates the courtyard. He examines the blood trail and takes a closer look at the door. There is a bloody handprint on the door and Rick compares the print with his own hand. He notices that it is relatively smaller that his own, suggesting that the killer may have been female. Rick sighs and glances away. Arriving back at the prison, Maggie sees Hershel entering A-Block and warns him of the sick. Rick overhears the arguing and sides with Maggie. Hershel then proceeds to remind them of how they risk their life everyday and every hour, no matter what they do. He says that it isn't their choice; the only choice being what they are risking it for. Stating that he can help the sick, Hershel pulls a bandana over his face and goes into the cell block. He gives Dr. S the herb tea. Suffering heavily from the symptoms, he coughs blood which sprays onto Hershel's face. Aware that he's most likely infected already, Hershel takes off the bandana and wipes his face. He also treats Glenn, giving him encouragement to keep pushing through. While driving towards the hospital for the supply run, the group hears a voice over the car radio repeating the word "Sanctuary... Sanctuary...survive..." Daryl is distracted by it and hits a few walkers on the road. He stops the car, shocked at the massive herd of thousands of walkers between them and their destination. Daryl drives in reverse and runs over several more walkers, but the car eventually gets stuck, forcing them to ditch it. Daryl, Michonne and Bob make it out and hold their own, but Tyreese stays behind, seemingly in a stupor. Bob eventually snaps him out of it and Tyreese storms out of the car and in a rage, ferociously begins to kill the walkers that are quickly surrounding him, yelling at the others to go as he is swarmed. After running in the woods for a while, the group stops to rest, and notices movement in the bushes. Tyreese emerges, covered in walker guts and blood, but alive and unharmed. They keep moving as the walkers chase after them. Outside, Carol riggs a distraction for the walkers and is beyond the fences cleaning the cisterns. Rick notices this and runs towards her. At the same time, several walkers emerge from the forest behind Carol, while at the same time, a few of the walkers at the fence turn their attention towards her. After a few seconds, Carol finishes cleaning the hose and Rick is able to save her. They both run back towards the fences and make it back inside. Rick tells her that what she did was moronic. As she begins walking away, Rick asks Carol if there's anything that she wouldn't do for the group. After she responds "no", he asks her if she killed Karen and David: After a moment, she says "yes." Other Cast Co-Stars *Sherry Richards as Jeanette Uncredited *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes *Denny Ainsworth as Woodbury Refugee *Will Martin as Sick Teenager *Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes (Photograph) *John Jaret as Walker *Jeff Matthew Glover as Walker. Deaths *2 Unnamed Prison Residents Trivia *The name of the episode refers to the isolation of the survivors infected with the Flu from the presumed uninfected young and old. *The Herd featured in this episode is the largest within the entire The Walking Dead media, including over 7,500 walkers. **In a behind-the-scenes video on the AMC website, the VFX Supervisor mentions that they turned 100 real Zombie Extras into about 10,000. *Carl is using the backpack that he, Rick and Michonne took from the Unnamed Hitchhiker from Season 3, "Clear". *Mika is the only prison resident absent from this episode; although she is mentioned by Lizzie . *This episode marks the first time Carol has left the prison since the group's arrival in "Seed". *This episode had the most scenes adapted from the Comic Series, so far this season. **Tyreese punching Rick from Issue 23. **Rick after his fight with Tyreese, looks down at his damaged hand, he looks at his hand after nearly beating Thomas Richards to death for trying to kill Andrea from Issue 17. **Hershel patching up Rick's hand, though it was Dale who patches it up in the comics. **Carol telling Rick he should talk to Tyreese. **Tyreese fighting the crowd of walkers, though he fought them in the Prison's gym from Issue 15. **The Herd appearing and the group abandoning their vehicle, though it was Rick, Carl, and Abraham in the group. it is unknown if hershel was refering to his original wife or annette greene for making the tea. Videos Sneak Peek(s) Promos References Category:TV Episodes